Snowfalls
by Siren's-Silence
Summary: Nero left Fortuna after Breaking Up With Kyrie. Deciding to find Dante for Jobs he sets off and finds him, yet Nero cannot get Kyrie out of his head, that is until he goes on a job with Dante only to find someone else earning their cash. Nx? Dx?


This is my first DMC Fanfiction, so hopefully you'll like it. Warnings there are OC's and Cussing.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Crap! Except for the story plot.

* * *

Nero sighed lightly as he looked at the front door of Dante's shop Devil May Cry, it had taken him four days to find this godforsaken place and it was most likely the only place he could stay no matter how much he disliked the idea.

You see, he and Kyrie had gone their separate ways after the rebuilding of Fortuna was finished. They both decided it would be best as they had conflicting interests and they grew apart as they hardly had time for each other over the past 3 years due to the rebuilding of Fortuna. Kyrie didn't want Nero to leave but he had to, everything reminded him of her there, now here he was on a cold night standing in front of Devil May Cry.

"This is getting me nowhere" Nero grumbled lightly as he finally knocked on the door roughly before pushing open the doors of Devil May Cry. He was greeted by the sight of a sleeping Dante sitting at his desk with his feet up on his desk, a magazine over his face and a box of cold pizza beside him. "Hey old man" Nero muttered lightly looking over to Dante, crossing his arms over his chest, his sling still on.

Dante awoke from his nap as he heard a familiar voice and a familiar insult. "I ain't old kid" Dante yawned slightly as he sat straight his boot clad feet landing onto the dingy hardwood floor with a thud and removed the magazine from his face, putting it back in it's designated drawer. Dante realized that Nero was far from Fortuna and standing within his shop "What are ya doin' here kid?" Dante asked as he took a cold slice of pizza from the box, waiting for Nero's answer.

"I need some work" Nero looked away as he said this avoiding the curious gaze of Dante. He knew that Dante would ask why, of course he's rather not answer that at the moment, after all the feeling he still had for Kyrie were still there and hurting him, but he had too much pride to let the elder Demon slayer know what was wrong.

Dante looked at Nero as he looked away, his body tense and rigid, he knew something was wrong but rather not ask at the moment. Looking over the younger, he realized he carried a dark duffle bag even though his guns were in their holsters and his sword upon his back. Something was definitely up, but he wasn't going to ask since by the looks of it it was really bothering the Kid. 'Maybe releasing some anger will do the kid good'.

"Well kid, I got a job a couple of towns over, you can come and watch if your still going to mope" Dante grinned lightly, hoping the insult would get the kid going into his usual self. Nero glared at the elder Devil slayer and grunted slightly dropping his duffel bag.

"Old man I'll finish them off before you finish your Alzheimer's relapse now lets go." Dane grinned once again, there was the Devil slayer he knew.

* * *

The four hour ride to the town was agonizing, all the Younger Hunter did was look out the window with his damned headphones blasting hard music. The ride was quiet, no more than two words spoken from each other which annoyed the Elder hunter to no end. He knew this was about his ex girlfriend whats-her-name, sighing lightly he knew Nero wouldn't get over her so fast. 'Maybe a trip to Love planet will help the kid' Dante grinned as thought of the last time he was there, which was a long time ago, maybe a little visit would do them both good.

Nero continued to look out the window, trying to take his mind off of Kyrie but no matter what he did all he could think of was her, her smile, everything about her. Sighing lightly he glanced over to Dante and that stupid grin he was wearing, 'He's thinking of something alright, that pervert'. Nero knew Dante enough since whenever there was a problem that the council thought Nero couldn't handle they called Dante, which was quite alot of the time, even for some small infestation in the sewers. That usually pissed him off. Nero looked back out the window his thoughts drifting back to Kyrie once again, with that he turned his music up as high it could reaching their destination, it was relief as the younger took off his headphones and stepped out of the car with Dante.

Dante looked around at the dark abandoned outskirts of the small town they were called to, the place was crap no streetlights, the buildings were rotting and ready to fall. Dante whistled as he looked around, Nero beside him scrunching his nose in disgust as the smell of mold and overflow of sewage from the storm drain.

"So where is this demon infestation old man?" Nero looked around again while Dante had his sights focused on a distant building. "Old man?" Nero looked to the Elder Hunter when he did not answer only to have a finger put up to his face, signalling him to shut up. Nero glared hard until he noticed how focused he was being, and also looked in the same direction as the Elder, straining his ears.

"Duck!" Dante grabbed Nero by the collar of his coat and pushed him down to the ground as a large explosion of debris came their way, dust an large chunks of a nearby building falling to close to them for comfort. "What the hell?!" Nero yelled as he ripped out of Dante's grasp the held him to the ground still.

Nero looked around, only to see dust and large chunks of cement and steel girders everywhere, looking to where it came from he could see a huge black blob like substance that was as big as the building, tentacles coming out of it looking like slick oil, it also had many eyes and mouths that were filled with long sickly yellow teeth sprouting out of the long neck base, it's head a large black eye with 5 foot teeth surrounding the edges of the eye ready to pierce anything and everything that came near it. What surprised him even more was the fact that three figures happened to be fighting the damn thing.

"Hey old man, are they with you?" Nero squinted to see who they were, maybe it was Trish and Lady along with someone else, maybe a lackey pulled in by their debt to Lady. From what Nero could tell they were wearing all black and one had white hair, long white hair.

"No kid, now let's go see if they realize that this is my job." Dante started walking towards the building which was about two blocks away, gritting his teeth lightly. Nero smirked slightly a glare in his eyes as he grabbed the hilt of Red Queen, anticipating a good fight. Clearly Dante was very laid back and care free but when it came to someone taking HIS pay, it was not acceptable as he was still far in Lady's debt.

Dante stopped in front of the building Nero beside him as they stayed on the sidelines as the three continued to fight the very large demon. From what Dante could tell two were male, and one was female, one of the male's having very long white hair.

"Hey! Assholes!" Nero yelled as he grew tired of standing around and letting Dante wallow in anger. Nero watched as they stopped what they were doing, standing on whatever part of the building that wasn't destroyed by the demon's fury. Dante shot Nero a glare and looked up to the three as they continued to stare down at the two.

One of the males jumped down, he seemed about Dante's age, only his hair reached past lower back and a tie near the very end of his hair like a ponytail his bangs covering his right eye, also it was white, like Dante's and Nero's. He was clad in black, dress pants with silver armour boots and a styled tuxedo jacket with intricate designs, one side of the coat lengthened considerably from the other side. The designs in silver along with the buttons that were on the same side that had a longer tailcoat also a silver chain hanging from the button on the collar flap that was large and on the opposite side of the lengthened tailcoat, a small ‡ with a simple bat wings turned upside down and on the bottom of the small double inverted cross the same sign was on a white band on his arm in black. The male looked so close to being a half devil if it weren't for the pale purple eyes that he bore.

"Yes?" The male asked slightly amused at the fact that two males that looked eerily alike standing before him clearly pissed. The male had a regal air about him as he stood looking over to them, his posture straight and his eyebrow raised as he looked to the two hunters with his pale lavender eyes.

Dante was slightly startled at the fact that this male was as tall as him and he had purple eyes instead of blue eyes of course he would ask about the later. "What the hell do you think you're doing? This is my job" Dante said almost yelling, but remained cool and uncaring as he could, as he was pretty pissed.

The male looked back towards the large demon, seeing the other two of his companions still fighting it then looked back to the two. "We were called here by the towns council, the Hunter they had hired took far too long, which I'm guessing would be one of you" The male didn't even bother to be polite about taking Dante's job, which pissed off the Elder Hunter even more.

"All right, well you can get the fuck out of here, we got it from here" Nero said as he revved the handle of Red Queen ready to go, his teeth clenched tightly and a scowl on his face as he glared at the unknown male before him. One thing Nero hated was people treating others like they were pebbles in their shoes, as he was treated the same way within The Order.

" Hey Alexei! A little help?" One of the two still fighting called out, it was the only female and she stood on the edge of a bent steel girder, focusing her sole attention on the three of them. Unknown to her she didn't see the large black tentacle ready to slam into her.

"Look out!" Dante called out as he realised what was going to happen to the female, she couldn't have been more than 5'7 and that tentacle was twice as big which mean she probably wouldn't have made it. The female looked behind her, having no time to get out of the way the tentacle hit her with such force she went flying into the building across the street from the fight, breaking through the brick wall of the building and a few more, causing the top of the wall to crumble and fall in leaving a large dust cloud. Dante looked to the other male who seemed to be Alexei in disbelief as he just stood their not caring what happened to the female who seemed to be his partner.

Nero looked at the scene that had played out with the female, he couldn't help but turn in a small smile at the site of her looking back to get hit by the large tentacle. Nero realised she was probably dead from the hit, which in turn made him feel like a complete asshole, but not as much as the male standing before him, as if it didn't matter. "Hey! Your partner just died!" Nero said slightly pissed at the fact he didn't seem to care.

Nero and Dante looked at the male named Alexei, gripping their swords as he chuckled while looking over towards the building the female had been slammed into.

"Hey boys I'm not dead yet! I just like it kinky!" The female stood on the remaining wall that was standing a whip hanging over her shoulder as she looked over to the black demon a grin on her face. The female had a very odd style, she wore a black leather corset held together at the front by four small straps in the torso area, the corset belled out to make a almost crescent shaped bottom that stopped at her mid thigh and opened up in the front up to her navel, the lower part of her torso was hidden by large leather straps held together by a large silver ring they were wrapped around. Her footwear happened to be tight fitting black leather four inch stiletto heels that went up to her upper thigh, she also had the white armband but it was on her upper thigh instead of her arm. She also wore black leather gloves that went four inches below her underarm.

Dante and Nero looked at the female in slight disbelief a human devil hunter couldn't withstand that kind of damage, also the fact that she wore something that looked like a dominatrix would wear. The female jumped towards the demon, firing off her hidden gun, god knows where she hid it. It was a large Smith and Wesson 500 Double revolver that had been customized with two barrels side by side and holding 10 rounds, all in a platinum finish. Quickly she dodged another tentacle aiming at her by using her long red whip to latch onto a girder and pull herself up.

Dante and Nero watched for a few seconds, realizing they were taking too long to kill the damned thing, Dante pulled out his sword and jumped into the action Nero following behind him in a flash. The demon didn't see the two coming up as it swung its tentacles wildly at the other two. Dante quickly boosted his jump by jumping off a nearby girder and firing at the demons' eyes at the base of it's neck taking out as much as he could, the eyes exploding in black and yellow puss. Nero followed behind firing off his own gun and landing upon one of the eyes and firing a shot into it before jumping up and grabbing hold of the base with his devil bringer, squeezing it tight enough to cut through some of the flesh.

The demon let out an inhuman screech full of pain, distracted by Nero now as the Elder Devil Hunter ran up the stem of the neck and jumped off high into the air, pulling out Rebellion and bringing it down in a barrage of attacks onto the large eye causing it to burst. The demon let out inhuman screeches of pain as it started to thrash around head and all.

Dante smirked lightly as he landed on one of the girders, and looked to the male named Alexei. Alexei was smirking lightly as his arms crossed over his chest on of his hands held up holding something, Dante saw a silver glint, quickly Dante looked to Nero and then looked around the demon seeing glimpses of silver all around it. Nero was still in the middle, standing on the demon ready to snap it's neck in half.

Dante jumped for Nero grabbing him by the waist and jumping again towards the city street. 'What the fuck?' Dante thought as he landed on the ground dropping Nero, which only earned him curses from the kid. Dante looked to the other two who also seemed to be holding something.

Nero stood slowly, brushing the debris off as he glared over to Dante "What the hell was that for old man?!" Nero growled softly as he looked up at the demon, and also noticed the three holding up on of their hands as if some weird gesture.

Dante and Nero watched as all three pulled their hands back rapidly while jumping away as if on cue, quickly the monomolecular wires straightened out and all managed to cross at the center causing the demon to fall into hundreds of pieces , blood erupting from the innards and squirting everywhere, mostly in Dante and Nero's range.

Jumping backwards Dante and Nero looked at the demon's remains which lay everywhere. Looking around the couldn't find the three that killed the monster.

Dante scanned the area not seeing any sign of them, gritting his teeth once again he gripped his sword. Hearing a noise behind him he pulled out Ebony and Ivory and pointed it behind him, coming face to face with the female. Looking closer at her she had black hair up in a twist hairstyle except for her bangs which also covered her right eye, her eyes were also the same color as the first male. She also pointed her gun at Dante in return, a smug grin on her face.

Nero was also turned around, pointing Blue rose at the other unidentified male, who had his blade pointed at the younger hunter's throat. The male was a tad shorter than Dante and slim. He wore a black leather trench had an opening in the front that was held together by three two inch black straps with a very high collar that reached a little over his nose but also connected to the opening of the front, a large buckle holding it closed at the hip, completely covering his lower half which was clothed in black jeans. The trench reached two inches above his heel. He had a brown red color to his hair which was short and slightly shaggy, and also pale lavender eyes, but they were obscured by the thin glass band that curved across his eyes, the band connected to the headphones he wore, like a visor.

Dante looked around glaring slightly "Who the fuck are you three?" Dante didn't have the patience or respect to actually bother waiting for introductions. They ruined his job along with his damn mood. He didn't have time for this bullshit.

* * *

Well hopefully you Like it! I got a plot in my head already and R&R! Those keep me writing ;D


End file.
